Afterwards, A StarStruck fanfic
by mattisbby
Summary: Jessica Olson and Christopher Wilde are both older now. We all know how their story goes, and we can assume that they have a great relationship in the future. But what if their story continued? Love, Drama and Heartbreak are presented in Afterwards, A Starstruck fanfic.
1. Afterwards, A StarStruck Fanfic

With everything that has happened between Chris and Jess, they still managed to be able to have their relationship work out. From the papparazzi, to the drama, to all the media and news, to everything else that happened. But we knew what happened, so what if their story continued??

Love, Heartbreak, Drama and possible even more will happen for the two teens. Find out in Afterwards, A StarStruck fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1

After everything that happened at the dance (involving Chris telling Jess what she really meant to him), Chris and Jess both said how they feel about each other, and of course they started dating. But dating a superstar is hard, extremely hard. Jess barely gets to see him, he's always busy and he never has the opportunity to spend time with her. She gets upset about it most of the time, but being his girlfriend means she has to be supportive and understanding of his career.

But this time, he's not touring or doing any concerts. He's home for the summer and Jess is gonna make the most out of their time together before he goes off touring again, and before she goes back to school.

* * *

Jess was laying on her bed, in her new room. Her new room was the guest room she came into when she first came into Chris' house. The only thing that change was the 'WILDE' spotlight words that were in there.

She was scrolling through her Instagram, seeing pictures and videos from the dance. Yes, people still were posting about the dance, even though it was last school year. She just smiled as she remembered the events vividly. It was as if it happened just yesterday. She then just turned her phone off and began to daydream, as a knock sounded softly at the door. "Come in." She said. The door opened to reveal Chris. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to Jess, while she scooted closer near him and rested her head on his chest as the two laid together. After laying together for a while, Chris suggested watching a movie and Jess agreed. She grabbed "The Fault In Our Stars" and placed it in.

Half an hour later*

Jess was getting tired, but she didn't want to fall asleep. She was planning on spending alot of time with him, and she was pretty sure that the summer would go by fastly. Chris noticed her closing her eyes a few times but everytime she did, she realized and opened her eyes again and tried to make it unnoticable, but Chris caught it easily. "What's wrong?" Chris asks. Jess just shakes her head and cuddles into him some more. "Jess, I know something's up. What is it?" He asks a final time. "I guess it's because..I don't want you to go on tour or whatever and never have enough time to hang out with me. I'm gonna make the best of the time I have left with you." He picked her head up and stroked her chin softly. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna give you a fun summer before I leave off." He said. Jess felt a little better and smiled. He loved seeing her smile. She gently brushed her lips against his and gave him a passionate kiss and then a small peck, before burying her head into his shoulder and finally falling asleep with his arms wrapped around her.

**First chapter of this story. I have a pretty good storyline for it, and it will be long. But also give me some ideas if you can. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 2

Jess blinked her eyes a few times, before actually opening them. She rubbed them and stretch her arms as the sun reflected it's bright light against her face and her green eyes, making them light. She pulled the cover off of her and made her way downstairs.

"Hi Jess." Her mother said as she continued to mix something in a bowl. Jess had assumed it was eggs she was gonna make. She took a seat on the couch and watched whatever was on the tv with her sister, Sara.

* * *

After Jess had finished breakfast, she went back into her room and sat there in slience, thinking about Chris. She was so lucky to have him. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She turned her head and grabbed a picture of her and Chris. The pic they took when they did their tour around LA. She smiled at it, while holding it close to her. But she then placed it back when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in." She said. Chris walked in and smiled at Jess as she got up and jumped into his arms, while giving him multiple kisses on his cheek.

"Hi. I missed you." Jess said as she cuddled closer to him.

"Really?" He said, kind of surprised. He came yesterday. And she missed him?

"Yes." She replied.

"Why do you miss me?"

"Why don't I miss you?"

"Touché Jessica." He said and then smiled as he sat down on Jess' bed with her still holding onto him. She continued to do so, until her phone vibrated. She reached for it and saw she received a text from her friend, Madeline. She opened it and read it.

_"Jessica, my parents are going out of town for the weekend. And you know what that means..party! It's this Friday, at 6:30 pm. And also, do spread the word!" _

Jess smiled at the text and turned towards Chris. "We're going to a party tomorrow.."

**Second chapter of this story. I definitely have a good storyline for this now, so stay tuned**


End file.
